Pieces
by Floppyflower
Summary: What happens when princess Aurora looses her title and is exiled from the kingdom she is set to rule one day... how will she ever cope in the land of handsome princes.


CHAPTER 1  
  
Some 50 years ago in a far, far, far away fairytale land called Taperin, the beautiful princess Aurora Sunbeam fell into a deep sleep, just like in the movies except in the movies its more dramatic and how many times has someone fallen into a deep sleep by drinking ludicrous amounts of Twitching whiskers gin after graduating from Taperin private school for gifted fairies and talented gnomes. Not many. She was no ordinary fairy though. She was the queens beautiful daughter, because of this she slept in a golden chamber laden with white lilies, for 25 years. During this time many memorable events passed: One, Her Father and Mother were official the best king and queen fairies of Taperin. And so deserved a grand banquet and party. Had she not drunk herself into a coma she would have got that dress she had always wanted, the pink diamond encrusted, ankle length, cleavage showing gucciana. One of two. Second, the lands got its long awaited status of KINGDOM, it had been waiting a long time for it, but they say at the wand council that these things take time to do. There's only five kingdoms in the whole of Faranon.  
  
Faranon was a huge planet in the shape of a star wand , it had six continents and 103 lands and 5 kingdoms. Each containing different mixtures of fairytale creatures. At each the points of the wand there is a kingdom, going clockwise there is Anvernon, Taperin, Spartan, Avivnon and Cartan. It was a mystical place, there were no oceans yet they always had water, and it never rained. The lands in-between the lands was sand (no creature except the very daring would cross these sand for mythical creatures roamed slaying all in they're paths. They were named the daemons of the sand , more commonly called DOTS) for some reason the wand council did think it appropriate to call them a land or parts of other lands. Also the wand never faced the sun yet there was always sunlight and was always warm.  
  
All the while Aurora slept she never aged one bit. No wrinkles crept onto her soft , tanned , elliptical face and no single split end appeared in her shiny shoulder length brown hair, the beautiful green in her eyes never dulled down to a dingy grey, her soft plump lips never lost the pink and rosy colour as once before. Her wondrous beauty never vanished all the while she slept. She never turned in the eldritch woman she should have become, ( this can happen to fairies when either made ill or are hurt severely )When princess Aurora awoke from her deep sleep, she had acquired a new personality. The twitching whiskers gin had definitely gone to her head . She had become a bad girl (as they say), her illicit ways reeked havoc in Taperin.  
  
Her old guise was nice, kind, gentle, a bit vacuous sometimes but rational , this side of her disappeared quicker than a piece of stale bread in a starving tramps path. It disappeared in to the clouds only to be replaced by one from the depths of hell into her unsuspecting self, a rebellious, horrible person she had become. Her personality tarnished . Her thoughts were morbid and so inhumane the fairies and gnomes of the land began to show no deference to their heir to the throne , even the foreign student dragons and unicorns showed no deference to their host.  
  
Her baleful and outrageous actions brought embarrassment to the royal family. She had broken one of the most sacred rules in the Taperin scroll of statute, number 27 . In her sick, warped mind she threw a tiny mega explosive Fairy bomb into the local menagerie killing 7 of the animals , although it was hard to class them as animals, in Faranon the animals could talk and for this they become a major part of the scroll of statute. The family was disgraced by this. Every member of the grand family king, queen , princes , princesses and even the distant cousins of they're mothers aunts sister etc that live in all the wealthiest parts of Taperin wanted her exiled from the kingdom. She was asked to pack her wings and totter on off to another land to pull her self together with no chance to expostulate.   
  
The life she once led, was the past. Her new life was the future. It was going to be fun, but it would have been more fun back at home she thought to herself as she flew over the sun kissed sands. She was suppose to be the next in line for the crown to be queen of Taperin and she would have had to find a Worthy king .That great honour was gone and passed onto her younger sister, Princess Aurelia. Aurora ( she had lost her title as princess the minute she left the kingdom) thought it was a good idea to go to the other side of Faranon and sort out her life. Being exiled hit her hard and turned her world upside down and round the bend, she had never felt pain like it. It was like a thousand knives stabbing her straight in to her heart .She had immediately regretted everything she had done, but blamed it on the gin.  
  
When she arrived in her destination of Asilron , a nice, quaint, little land in the most southerly point of Faranon, heavily populated by frog princes( I wonder why she chose it ), she scurried like a lost rat down to the jobs office. She got a bit lost at first and had to kiss a few frogs to get directions , and soon found out it was right where she started with a big sign on the front door of which she look straight at four times. She entered the jobs office pulling out her rather extravagant looking qualifications, on a golden scroll with a phoenix feather neatly attached on the top   
  
Getting a job was her first priority . Slightly abnormal as most of the other creatures would go straight to a BB or a hotel and get a big plate of food and near enough swallow it whole. She bypassed these thoughts and went straight to the job. But as most other fairies who KNEW (the fairies were not allowed to know her now she had been exiled form the land) her said she was a bit vacuous . She walked in very proudly, Looking around for an assistant or just someone who worked there. Something poked its head around the corner and Aurora immediately assumed it worked there.  
  
" err mada… mister I am here for a job… any job please that requires these qualifications"   
  
She shakily passed the monster like thing the scroll and very quickly stepped back. This was point In which she realized that she had been tricked and there wasn't actually a monster, he happened to be a very handsome frog prince wearing his Halloween mask for fun. As he read through the scroll he raised his finely plucked eyebrow (these frog princes tended to keep them selves well looked after and pretty for when the ladies or princesses came along , they preferred to be called metro-sexual and not camp… it offends them) a smile crept across his face and with his very deep, bold manly voice he said   
  
" I know just the job for you "  
  
He turned in quick swift movement and jumped into the deep black void that appeared at the back of the jobs office which disappeared again straight after. Aurora stood there in awe of what just happened, but completey dismissed the fact that she'd never seen that before and that it was a weird spectacle as that never happens in Taperin and went straight on to giggle.   
  
"ooh he was very nice, I wouldn't mind him as my king"   
  
With a smile on her face and a gleam in her eye she sat herself comfortably on the throne like 2 seater sofa against the wall opposite the desk she assumed was his. 


End file.
